Aida
|image = File:Aida_and_sacchi.png |caption = Aida & Sacchi in episode 2B. |Row 1 title = Aida's VA |Row 2 title = Sacchi's VA |Row 1 info= Aya Endo |Row 2 info= Momoko Saito |Row 3 title = Aida's English VA |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = Sacchi's English VA|Row 4 info = TBA|Row 5 title = First Appearance|Row 5 info = Episode 2B: The Melancholy of Osomatsu}} (Sachiko) (アイダ&サチコ')' are minor characters from Osomatsu-san. They make multiple small appearances throughout the show and are usually seen together. Overview Starting out as girls on a bridge disturbed by Karamatsu, the two become more known for their Sutabaa barista roles in episode 7 and cameo appearances afterwards in season 1. In season 2, they are given the role of being the default girls that Todomatsu tries to hang out with, only to be sabotaged by his brothers or some other situation. There is no real continuity with them in either season, except where it matters for a gag or to explain why they wouldn't be an option for a situation (eg: Todomatsu mentioning in "Christmas Osomatsu-san" that the girls stopped speaking to him on LINE after the disastrous failed mixer he was forced to have his brothers take part in. They also do not recognize Karamatsu in the group of brothers in the "Five Demons" skit). Personality & Characteristics Appearances Aida Aida has wavy, medium brown hair that she often wears loose. Her eyes are a shining dark brown, and her facial and bodily features are plump and rounder when compared to those of Sacchi. She normally dons a blue frilly dress and carries a light beige tote bag, when not wearing her Sutabaa work uniform. Sacchi Sacchi has long, light orange-brown hair, which she ties into a ponytail using a mint green bow. Her eyes are wide and hold a hazel-esque tint, and her features are thin and angular. She dresses herself in a light purple frilled blouse and darker purple A-line skirt, when she is not dressed in her Sutabaa work uniform. She often carries with her a baguette-style bag. Personalities Both Aida and Sacchi generally act as "stereotypical cute girls"; they are often seen giggling together, gossiping, or otherwise acting as dreamy, seemingly unattainable girls for the Matsuno brothers to fawn (and despair) over. They tend to be sociable and even somewhat gullible, yet do not allow themselves to be taken advantage of. They find Karamatsu's "cool guy" display to be cringey, and when it comes to Todomatsu's claim to being a university student, they only had wanted to invite him to their mixer in hopes he could invite cooler guys to come, indicating that they never saw him as a possible romantic interest the way thought himself to be. Both seem cordial to Todomatsu in season 2, however, but any attempts at having fun become derailed. In the Valentines' Day episode, which is their final mentioned appearance, both are too busy and absent to both responding to him. Episode Appearances Episode 2B In "The Melancholy of Osomatsu," they are seen chatting amongst one another on a bridge, eyeing Karamatsu, who is standing near them and giving them odd looks and "flirtatious" flicks of the sunglasses. In Karamatsu's fantasy, they are shown squealing about how "cool" Karamatsu is, and arguing over who should approach him first; in reality, however, they are just scoffing about how creepy he looks. Karamatsu refers to them as his "Karamatsu Girls." Episode 7A In "Todomatsu and the Five Demons," they are Todomatsu's coworkers at Sutabaa, a downtown, upper-class café establishment. They chat frequently with him and seemingly consider him to be a friend--though this is jeopardized once Todomatsu's brothers show up at the café. They believe Todomatsu's lie about being an upper-class citizen who attends Keio University, and even go so far as to invite him to a mixer, but this is only in hopes that he can invite cooler guys that they might actually consider to be date-worthy. At the end of the skit, the other Matsunos force Todomatsu to invite them to the mixer and have him strip down and make a fool of himself as a "punishment game". Aida, Sacchi, and some friends are shown leaving the mixer in disgust and bafflement, with Sacchi pissed off about how awful it was and how Todomatsu's image was "totally different", while a concerned Aida wonders what the hell was even going on. Episode 10 Aida and Sacchi briefly appear on a promotional flyer for Atami that Osomatsu shows to Choromatsu. Episode 11 Sacchi is shown as one of the women on Hatabo's cruise ship destined for Finland. Episode 12 (recap) Totoko displays some jealousy over how Osomatsu seemed to like the two, when the recap footage of "Five Demons" is shown. Episode 18 Both girls are shown as participants in the race, riding their own car, but do not get very far with all the sabotage. Episode 25 The two are part of the Matsunos' extended baseball team that travel to space, after they are seen at Coachmatsu's funeral. They are then shown to have been slaughtered by the alien team, having been mowed down but embracing each other in their deaths. Episode 30 In all three "Exile" segments, both are hanging out with Todomatsu (Totty), which is the direct reason that the other Matsuno brothers "exile" their youngest sibling. Episode 37B Aida is seen with Totty outside a coffee shop when Dayon and Dekapan run around. Dekapan snatches Totty's hat with his butt, causing Totty to get mad. Episode 38 Aida and Sacchi are briefly shown in recap footage of the brothers using Todomatsu being able to go on a casual date with them as proof he's not a virgin and doesn't belong in the show, despite the fact his very attempts were impeded. Episode 44C Totty tries to contact both girls on his phone in hopes of being able to get at least one of them to give him Valentines' chocolate, but is unable to get through to either of them. This is the last mention of them in the series so far, as they do not show up anywhere in Osomatsu-san in Hell, be it at the funeral or even in the group of exiled characters seen in Hell. Gallery Aida & Sacchi/Gallery Trivia *Their names were derived from the names of the Japanese pop duo Wink; Shoko Aida and Sachiko Suzuki. *Aya Endo and Momoko Saito, already having voiced Totoko and Hatabo, are also used for bit parts in the series including the very first two girls that Todomatsu was seen with in episode 2A. However, those characters (save for appearances in Hesokuri Wars and other games) were phased out of the show after episode 18, and Sacchi and Aida were used instead as the default girls for season 2 and any collab works like the Sanriomatsu-san ads. Lookalikes *Aida's character design was duplicated by mistake for a girl in "Star of Hope" that was originally not intended to be her, and was scripted and voiced as an entirely separate nameless "Girl" role. Games such as Hesokuri Wars opt to treat her as Aida anyway. There is however, also a similar but pointedly different background college girl in the skit that resembles Sacchi with a straight ponytail. She notably refers to Todomatsu as "Nothingo", and had made her debut in the Virgin Hero story. Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters